The invention relates to an apparatus that allows individuals to cool themselves. More particularly, the invention relates to an inexpensive and portable cooling device that allows individuals to remain cool while working in hot temperatures.
It is generally known that strenuous work in hot weather conditions can cause harmful effects on one's health. It is also known that a person's work efficiency is inversely impacted by temperature, since heat causes mental and physical fatigue. As a result, as the temperature in the workplace gets hotter, the productivity of the workers decreases. Unfortunately, it is difficult for people who work outdoors to keep themselves cool, while performing their work assignments.
There are occasions when one is required to perform physically strenuous work, which raises the body temperature and results in heavy perspiration that can cause dehydration. While it is possible to maintain cooler temperatures in an indoor workplace, it is difficult to ensure low temperatures while working outdoors.
Many people wear caps or wide-rim hats to shield themselves from direct sunlight while working outdoors. Unfortunately, head gear merely blocks direct contact of sunlight with one's skin, while failing to ensure cooler temperatures. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that allows people to keep themselves cool, while working in high temperatures.
While the prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.